


Just try to think of nice things

by Luna_sharp618



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek
Genre: Abduction, Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hospital Procedures, M/M, Omegaverse, Scenting, Space!, escaping a ship, implied sexual activities, omega!Arthur, possesive!khan, some violence, who knew Khan was an ass man??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: After being caught unaware, Arthur wakes up strapped to a hospital bed in the med bay of a foreign ship. He has no clue where Khan is and is running out of time before the chest crushing pressure of being with out his alpha becomes too much.





	Just try to think of nice things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time writing an omegaverse and kharthur fanfic, so please bare with me. And enjoy!

"Where am I?" Arthur asked quietly as his eyes slowly opened, squinting as he adjusted to the light intensity. He tried to move his arm to shield his face from the brightness but discovered he couldn't. Metallic chains had clamped his arms down onto some sort of hospital bed. It was pristine and had the weird aroma of anti-bacterial cleanliness. Panic flooded through him. 

Don'tpanic!Don'tpanic!Don'tpanic! 

Taking in a calming breath, Arthur tried to clear him mind and mostly NOT PANIC. 

Nervously he peered around the room, noting everything he could see. Everything he could hear and everything he could smell that wasn't the stale scent of clean! As his attention moved from panic to the surroundings he finally noticed he wasn't alone. The room was swarming with other people. They were all in suits that were restricted to only primary colours and were free to move, unlike him, meandering from bedside to bedside like bees checking every honeycomb. 

 

"Oh your awake, good" a male voice came up from the left side of his head, just outside his peripheral vision. 

"P-please don't hurt me" Arthur whimpered meekly, suddenly feeling smaller and more inferior as he realised his alpha was nowhere near. He felt the sickly stomach drop of an omega feeling the intense strain of being without there alpha race through him.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Dr McCoy and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just going to check you over and ask some questions" the doctor suddenly walked into Arthur's line of sight. He was a brown haired man with a deep blue suit and a shiny metal insignia pinned to his chest. Arthur relaxed slightly but still keep a weary eye on him, the omega part of him still distraught over being unprotected. 

"Where's Khan?" He demanded with pleading eyes and watched as the man's expression changed slightly before returning back to a comforting grin. 

"How about we look you over first-"

"Please, where's Khan?" The red head repeated with a slight tremor in his voice as his distress grew stronger. 

"How about if you answer my questions and let me check you over I will take you to see him, yes?" Dr McCoy bargained with a soft tone. The electronic clipboard in his hand already displaying a small checklist of vitals that needed inspecting. 

"You promise?" Arthur asked as he looked up into the man's eyes- trying to see a glint of a facade or lie in his expression. 

"I promise" he whispered softly. Arthur nodded silently as he saw no change in expression, trusting the man to keep his word he waited for the questions. 

"Right let's start shall we?" He clicked a pen and hovered it over the clipboard "What is your name?" 

"Arthur Dent"

"Good...what planet are you from?"

"..Earth" 

"Really?....ok and what is your connection to the individual known as 'Khan'?" 

"...I...I'm his mate" 

The man's face wavered slightly before continuing.   
"So you're his friend-"

"Nonono- no..I'm his mate" Arthur corrected and watched as the doctor's expression dropped and made an 'o' with his lips in understanding. 

"Well..okay Arthur, I'm going to check you over now" he said as he placed the clipboard back onto the trolley. Arthur watched as he grabbed a small instrument and scanned him.   
"Vitals look good" the doctor muttered to himself as he studied instrument's monitor. 

"Can I see Khan now...please" Arthur asked with a slight bit of annoyance slipping into his tone. 

"One moment..there is a large build up of chemical residue emanating from the junction on your neck. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, his bond mark. He tried to move his hand up to cup the bite but his arms were still clamped to the bed. 

"My bond mark?" He croaked in a small voice and watched the doctor move to his left side. 

"Your what?" The man in blue questioned as he moved closer to Arthur's neck to inspect the bite. Arthur felt the doctors cold latex gloved fingers press against the perfect scar and squirmed helplessly away from the touch. 

"I'm going to need you to stay still while I inspect it- it's full of bacteria that doesn't belong to your body, this can be deadly and I need to sterilise it" he informed in the voice all doctors seem to have. 

"No..please he won't- you can't!" Arthur pleaded as he kept his neck as far away from the doctor as possible. Suddenly he felt a short burst of anger shoot through him. He knew it was Khan's rage he could feel across the bond- he knew someone that wasn't him had touched it, touched him. Arthur grimaced at the thought of how Khan was reacting, probably tearing apart every human he could reach to try and get to him.

"Please, Khan won't like you doing that and I frankly don't want you don't that so please take me to see him now" the omega demanded with his stubborn tone appearing.

"Oh?...oh yes. Let me just consult my Captain" the man in blue turned on his heel toward the door. 

"But you said-"

"One moment"

And before Arthur could argue the doctor was gone. 

\-----

Khan stood proud and tall within his cell, watching every member of crew that passed the glass with predatory focus. Anger filled him but his face didn't show it, where was his mate? where was Arthur? But another question also occupied his mind, why wasn't he dead? Surely they would have killed him for all he had done but he was still inside the prison cell left to wonder. 

That time to wonder however was short lived when suddenly the Captain entered the room. He walked straight toward Khan's cell. He smiled slightly at the thought of finally getting answers but anger still pumped in his veins. 

"Khan" the Captain acknowledged. 

"James" Khan spat with a growl of anger. For a moment they stood in silence, eyeing each other up. Locked in a stalemate. Khan may have been determined to find Arthur and escape but his pride wouldn't let him be dominated by this human. The alpha in him stood taller and allowed a feral growl to escape him, causing Kirk to see he was in no position to try and intimidate the prisoner. So he broke the eye contact and slightly, allowing Khan to smile at his achievement. 

"Where is Arthur?" Khan growled as he addressed the man in yellow. 

"who?" 

"My mate! Arthur!" He snapped ferociously but remained poised, doing his best to intimidate anyone who dared glance at him. 

Kirk looked bewildered for a mere second before understanding.  
"Ohh, you mean the red haired guy. He's in the med bay being checked over" the Captain informed nonchalantly- trying to flip the playing field now that he knows Khan has a sensitive spot. 

"I demand to see him" Khan stated with a growl, baring his teeth slightly. 

"You are in no position to make demands, you have been commandeered to be taken to Star fleet and charged for your crimes" said Kirk as he studied Khan's face, looking for any sign of weakness. Khan's expression however did not faulter in the slightest, leaving Kirk to stand dumbfounded on the other side of the glass. He then decided this interview was over, abruptly turning toward the door and exiting, leaving Khan to stand in silence once more. 

Khan felt the hours pass at a tedious pace. He stood on the same spot the whole time, not moving a muscle as he watched the crew work beyond his glass confines. His brain tried to think of an escape plan but every idea turned to Arthur. Where was he? What was happening to him? He must terrified and feeling so vulnerable. That last one always made a pit of anger grow within him, the thought of someone separating him from his mate and making his omega terrified caused the alpha in him to growl. 

That's when he felt it. A sharp pain tingling sensation shot through him, coming straight from his neck. He took in a sharp inhale, this was the most bitter feeling he had ever felt. His mind was drowned in alpha fuelled thoughts and his pupils darkened. Someone has touched his omega. Someone had touched the most sacred part of him. Someone had the audacity to touch Arthur's bond mark, the very thing that connected them biologically and mentally. 

Rage. Pure rage flooded through him and he couldn't hold back anymore. He began to pace the glass, breathing laboured and snarled at anyone who dared look at him. All he could think of doing now was breaking out and killing the bastard that dared encroach on his claim and contaminate the most intimate thing shared between an alpha and omega. A vengeful smile grew upon his face at the thought of snapping the bastards neck, hearing the satisfying click and knowing Arthur was safe once more. 

Arthur. 

His mind thought back to his Arthur. He must be feeling as violated as Khan did and more so. His mate was probably strapped down and enduring procedures that were most definitely petrifying him. The need to be back with his omega spread through him once more. His need to protect his mate and kill the offender mixed in a deadly concoction as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.  
Impatiently he watched and waited for his chance. Anything that could get him out and back to his Arthur. 

He continued to pace. 

\-----

Arthur waited patiently in the hospital bed, observing the room to pass the time. It felt like it had been hours since the doctor left him to 'consult the captain', more like walked away and went back on his promise. Arthur scoffed at the thought and resumed to look around the room. It was brightly lit with jars and jars of fluids, solids and other stuff Arthur couldn't begin to understand. He watched a woman dressed in what looked like a nurses uniform sweep through the room, checking over all the patients but excluded him for some reason. Arthur decided to not get upset about being ignored even though he was a patient, sort of. Why was he even here? What had happened for him to wind up here on his own. 

Arthur thought back to the last thing he remembered. 

He and Khan were in bed, lazing about after a night of passion- in other words getting shagged senseless by his big strong alpha. Now that he thought about it he did still feel rather sore, he made a mental note to scold Khan about it later but that would have to wait as he continued to reminisce. 

He remembered just being by Khan's side as his alpha played with his hair. Arthur smiled at the feeling of Khan running his long fingers through his scruffy patch of red hair. Arthur's hand lay upon Khan's strong chest, feeling the soft thrum of his heart beating. It was so peaceful and lovely to just lay in the arms of the man he loved without a care for the outside galaxy. 

Then the next thing he knew a shrill alarm rang throughout the ship. Khan sat bolt upright causing Arthur to fall out of the bed and onto the cold floor- Which came as a shock to his naked body. 

"Are you okay!?" Khan panicked as he grabbed Arthur into his arms and threw him back on the bed. 

"I'm fine" he mumbled as Khan hurled his pants at him. 

"Get dressed and stay in this room. Do not come out, do you understand?" He ordered in his intimidating captain voice over the sound of the alarm. Arthur nodded silently as he looked into Khan's eyes. He knew that look all to well- he was preparing to do battle. Khan then continued to dress, silently thanking himself for taking Arthur to the shower the moment he woke up. And then he left, fazor in hand as he marched with precision out of the door. 

Arthur remembered the stillness of the room being so eerie, before the ship turned and rattled around as it was taken under control. He was thrashed off of the bed as the ship curved to dodge the incoming attackers. The red headed man got to his feet as best he could to put on his dressing gown and find a seatbelt. Frantically he rushed out of the bedroom and into their living quarters to reach the emergency seating and strapped himself in. 

Then he waited, the shrill scream of the alarm never quieting but just fading out of focus as Arthur tried to think of other things. 

He thought of anything and everything- his favourite hair brush, the time he stubbed his toe, what he had for dinner last night, what happened last night, Khan whispering sweet possessive nothings into his ear, Khan's hands exploring his body, Khan holding him, Khan kissing him, Khan, Khan, Khan. 

Everything turned back to Khan, he couldn't think of anything else that didn't involve what what his beloved was doing right now. Probably working his ass off to save his crew, giving precise orders as he controlled the ship. Arthur thought of what was happening out there, sure he couldn't leave but the constant turning and diving of the ship let him know they were still engaged in battle. All he could do was sit tight and wait. 

The battle lasted for what seemed like forever, the ship constantly moving and the sirens constantly blaring. Arthur sat and waited until the alarm stoped abruptly and the ship stabilised.

'It's over, we're safe' is what he thought to himself and proceeded to unbuckle himself and get up. His legs felt weak from the adrenaline but he didn't care, he needed to see Khan, make sure he was okay. He stumbled toward the door and shuffled into the hallway. 

Something didn't feel right. It was too quiet. Usually after an attack crew members were still running around to fix damaged parts of the ship. The eeriness hung in the air as he continued down that corridor. Arthur knew Khan would still be in the bridge. Giving orders and piloting the ship, Arthur had to admit seeing Khan in command was the sexiest thing in the whole universe and a small shiver ran down his spine at the thought of seeing him in action. 

He continued down the hall to the bridge when suddenly he was attacked from behind. A small shock of electricity shot through him before he passed out. Leaving him to wake up here, chained to a hospital bed surrounded by strangers. 

He laid his head back into the slightly itchy pillow and closed his eyes. 

"Just try to think of nice things" Arthur whispered to himself, sinking into the the hospital bed. 

"And what types of nice things would you be thinking of, Mr. Dent?" The doctors baritone voice spoke gently to him from the bedside. 

"Khan" he replied back, a hint of determination in his voice. 

"Not really that nice though, is he?" The doctor countered. 

"He is to me" Arthur stated with a if-you-think-you-can-bad-mouth-the-person-I-love-then-you've-got-another-thing-coming tone before opening his eyes to not just the doctor but a man dressed in yellow. Arthur didn't care to try and make new friends and got straight to the point.

"Am I allowed to see him now or were you lying?" he spoke grumpily. He was tired, confused and to go on top of that the omega in him had been without the comfort of his alpha for god knows how long, which was making him rather stressed. 

"Where did Khan find you and if you are being forced into this relationship we can help you" the man in yellow spoke causing Arthur look toward him before contorting his expression into a face of pure disgust and outrage. 

"Khan saved me from danger on some planet I was marooned on when my friends crashed our ship. He cared for me and....and the rest is none of your bloody business!" He snapped at the two men above him. How dare they ask him such questions? Who were they to assume he was being forced into this relationship? This was bloody ludicrous! 

"But you are a human, you shouldn't have these biochemistry readings and that" the doctor pointed toward the bond mark on his neck "shouldn't be there" the man stated. 

Arthur scrunched up his face before sighing audibly so that they could see his frustration.   
"You think a man like me would ever be able to be with Khan...physically. Of course alterations had to be made! But I consented wholeheartedly" Arthur punctuated his sentence with a final snort of derision and settle back down into the bed. He watched the men glance at each other, something unspoken was shared between them and before Arthur could find out what his cuffs were being opened. 

Arthur immediately held onto his wrists, they were only a little bit sure due to the rubbing but it was nothing to be concerned about. 

"Come on" the doctor ordered with an outstretched hand, waiting for Arthur to comply. Bewildered, he sat there for a second, wary as to if they would keep there promise. 

"Do you want to see him or not?" The man huffed with annoyance. Arthur did want to see Khan, his heart ached to see him, his body begged to know he was safe and to feel protected in his presence once more. 

Arthur then clambered out of the hospital bed and allowed himself to be guided down the hall. Swiftly he was pushed into the centre of six other people dressed in red. Arthur was about to protest but they began to walk, hurrying him to move with them. Begrudgingly he walked, grumbling about how unnecessary this was under his breath-it wasn't like he was going to run away, they still had Khan. 

As they marched, Arthur still clad in pyjamas, he took in as much detail of the ships interior. It looked familiar, almost identical to the Khan's only it was bigger. The corridor seemed to go on forever and the only sounds to be heard was the humming of the ship and the synced beat of his guards feet. 

After what seemed like a lifetime of walking- which was probably only ten minutes but to an exhausted omega the concept of time was fuzzy- they had stopped in front of a large double door. Arthur peeked through the shoulders of his guards to see the man in yellow talking to another guy in blue- not the same one, this guy had pointy ears and the most hilarious hair cut. Arthur had to suppress a laugh at the sight. The man in blue seemed rather discouraged about something the guy in yellow had said but before Arthur could find out what the doors had opened and he was being marched inside. 

That's when he saw him. Standing tall and proud in the centre of a prison cell, watching him with a predatory gaze. Only he wasn't watching Arthur, he's was watching the guards. 

'Does he even know I'm here, sure I'm short but still he can surely see my hair' Arthur reasoned with himself as he peeked through the guards shoulders once more to get another look at his mate. The omega in him wanted to run up to him, smell him, stay close to him and even present to him. The last thought made him mouth salivate slightly but he held off his desire in fear they might take him away if he broke formation. 

Arthur remained with the group until they dispersed to the side of him. He look up to see Khan gazing down at him from behind the glass. His stance looked ominous and overpowering but Arthur knew the look in his eyes were kind and gentle. He took a step forward, a need to be with his alpha overcoming him but a hand gripping his elbow stopped him. Khan pressed up against the the glass, eyeing the guard that thought it was acceptable to touch what was his. 

"Let him go" Kirk's voice came from somewhere in the room but he didn't care for when the guard let go he staggered forward nearly crashing into the glass. A calming feeling of being safe blanketed around him but something nagged at him. He need to touch and be touched, hold and to be held. Arthur made a pathetic whine as he scrambled at the glass, hoping to find a way beyond the barrier. 

On the other side, Khan pressed his entire being onto the glass. Wanting just as badly to hold Arthur in his arms, to make him feel safe and protected. He watched his mate pitifully try to get to him and it made Khan's heart deflate at the sight. Arthur needed him as much as he needed Arthur and he could do nothing. Wait, yes he could. He snapped his head up to meet Kirk's gaze. He didn't say a word, only glared at him with his magnificent eyes. 

Kirk watched the scene unfold, he knew what Khan wanted but choosing whether or not to let him have it was harder. Khan was a criminal, deserved to die alone in the vacuum of space but his partner- who was standing before the glass looking desperate and looking almost in pain- didn't deserve to be without his loved one. 

Firmly determined with his decision he walked over to the glass and slid along the access port to allow Khan's arm to reach beyond the glass. Khan watched patiently before moving to the port. Kirk then took a step back, knowing Khan wouldn't hesitate to grab his throat and rip it from his body. 

Arthur's face lit up before rushing toward his mates outstretched hand, like a dog excitedly greeting its master after being apart. Arthur was actually quite surprised at the compulsive urge to rub his face into the soft palm of Khan's hand. But the feel was heavenly, Arthur felt like he was finally able to breathe when his alpha's scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't even stop stray tears rolling down his face as the feeling overwhelmed him. Khan tried his best to keep his expression intimidating to the others but he couldn't suppress the smile growing on his face. The urge to try and get closer to his mate when Arthur looked up at him pleadingly was strong. He pushed his body closer to the glass trying to seal the gap between them but it was no use. Gently he cupped Arthur's cheek allowing him to lean into the pressure before slowly dipping his hand down his neck. 

Arthur would have hated to admit it but he purred. The feeling of Khan's large hand delicately stroking his neck was absolutely heavenly. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and then released a small gasp when Khan's hand found the bond mark. His fingers traced the perfect ring of scared flesh before adding a small amount of pressure. Arthur whimpered into the touch but did not shy away. Slowly Khan retracted his arm through the glass, making Arthur whimper at the loss of contact, to smell at his palm. 

The scent was still the beautiful mix of wild roses and tea leaves but something else lingered. Khan couldn't place the smell but he knew it was not meant to be there. He growled deep in his throat before reaching back out to hold Arthur. 

"Okay that's enough" Kirk stated as he walked over and pulled on Arthur's elbow. Khan snarled before grasping out at the captains shirt. The crew of onlookers gasped when they saw their captain was now pinned to the glass with Khan's forearm putting pressure on his neck. Everyone was stock still, they knew Khan could snap his neck in one move and so they stood to watch how this would play out. 

"Give me Arthur" Khan demanded, his voice low and intimidating. Hesitantly a crew member in blue approached Arthur and guided him to a large entrance port. Gently he placed Arthur inside before closing the door so the other could open. Arthur took a hesitant step in the spotless holding cell before briskly walking to Khan's side. Following strong instinct he pressed himself up to his partners side, relishing in the feel of his warmth. Breathing in his scent like it was essential for life. 

Khan slowly realised his grip on Kirk's throat before retreating back into the cell, wanting nothing more then to hold his Arthur. As soon as his arm was back in the cell he wrapped himself around Arthur's small frame. The strong urge to protect and care for overpowered him. Arthur latched himself to Khan's strong middle, the omega part of him beginning to relax in the presence of his alpha and together they both gave a large sigh of relief as the tightness in their chests finally uncoiled. Khan buried his nose deep into the soft red curls atop Arthur's head, smelling in his sweet scent like it was the most precious perfume in the entire galaxy.

After a moment Khan pulled his head away to look Arthur in the eyes, his gaze was strong and piercing. 

"Did they hurt you?" His tone was soft but demanding as he cupped Arthur's face, forcing him to look into his silvery eyes. 

"No" he replied while shaking his head, wanting nothing more than to sink back into the warmth of Khan's body. The alpha then changed his focus to the bond mark on Arthur's neck. Carefully he snaked his large hand from the Redhead's cheek down to the bas of his skull. With a high level of intensity he studied the bite, those wonderful eyes never loosing that sharp intelligent focus. Arthur let out a small shiver at the experience of being under Khan's predatory gaze, making him feel small but protected. 

Slowly Khan leaned in toward Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent and feeling the small beat of his pulse. Arthur whimpered at the feeling of Khan's hot breath brushing against his skin, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Gently, Khan pushed aside Arthur's shirt to gain access to the beautiful expanse of skin. He then pressed a small kiss to Arthur's cheek before spreading open mouthed kisses down his neck. Tentatively nipping and licking, embedding his strong musk into Arthur's skin. 

The small man in his arms whimpered into his chest, clinging to Khan in anticipation. The crowd of onlookers shifted awkwardly on their feet, feeling more and more like intruders on such an intimate scene. Their presence caused Khan to pull away and release a feral growl low in his throat. Some guards took a step back warily, beginning to understand how unwanted they were. Few glanced toward there captain is if to plead for instructions. 

Khan continued to glare at the intruding crew, teeth bared and emitted a low growl from the bases of his throat. Arthur shivered at the sound, needing his alphas attention back on him. 

Softly Arthur reached up to stroke Khan's jaw. Trying desperately to regain his focus. The alpha's gaze shifted from the offenders back to his mate before his grip increased. Khan lowered his head once more to the back of Arthur's neck. The omega whimpered at the familiar hot breath against his skin. Khan, after placing a few kisses and licks to the target, bit down on the perfect ring of flesh. Making his claim once again and strengthening the bond. 

Arthur released a pitiful yelp but soon relaxed in the warm and comforting embrace of his alpha. Whimpers soon turned to purrs as Khan pulled away to lick at the tender flesh. His soft lips stamping every available piece of flesh he could find. His hold grew just the tiniest bit tighter as his tried to scent every part of him. 

Arthur muzzled gently at his shoulder, trying to reciprocate the gesture but there was just too much clothing. Khan growled in frustration but refused to let his grip slacken, the biological voice in his head telling him that if he let go Arthur could run and be taken by another alpha. He growled at the idea. Mine! 

When he looked up, to survey the area once again the crew was gone. A small spark of pride swelled deep within his chest at the thought of scaring off other competitors with his display. 

Such a display was having a rather large effect on his omega however and soon Khan began to sense the change his his mates aroma. It was sweeter, so much sweeter like freshly cut grass and the spray of the ocean combined to waft heavily in the air. The reclaiming of his bond mark had sparked a flood of hormones to be released within him. 

His body was reacting in the most unhelpful way with the reunion with his alpha. His omega hormones was trying to intice his alpha to claim him in more ways than just a bite. 

Khan's pupils expanded until they were completely dilated. His nostrils flared as the scent thickened by the second. 

"K-Khan..." Arthur whimpered pitifully as he fisted his hands into the fabric of Khan's shirt. The heavy flush of chemicals caused Khan's mind to cloud from better judgment to his more animalistic sensibilities. He surged forward to capture Arthur's mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands moved to grasp Handfuls of his mate's red hair, keeping him still. 

Arthur greedily accepted the rough lunge of embrace and griped tighter to the soft material of Khan's shirt. Whimpering slightly as the alpha's tongue licked its way into Arthur's mouth, swallowing the deep moan of pleasure. Desperately Arthur moved his hands from Khan's chest to his forearms. Feeling the flex of muscle as he pulled their mouths apart for air. 

Khan then began to assault Arthur's jaw with kisses, tender nips and kitten licks. Scenting as much of his mate as he prepared to breed. Satisfaction rolled through him when a deep, wanton groan escaped Arthur's lips as he bucked his hips against him. The feel of Khan's large state of arousal grinding against his body caused him to salivate with the thought of what was yet to come. 

Ideas of what carnal embrace they would share flashed before his eyes, many of Khan claiming and knotting him against the comfortable bedsheets of their nest. But, they weren't in the confines of their bedroom. Surrounded by their possessions and scent. They were in unfamiliar territory, bathed in foreign scents. They couldn't mate here. They were exposed and frankly Arthur didn't like the idea of such an intimate thing to be shared with everyone that could walk pass. No, he had to stop this even though his body was screaming for release. 

"Khan" he moaned and tried to push his alpha away from his neck. Failing fantasticly. "Khan, stop!" 

His protests were met with a deep possessive growl as Khan tightened his grip upon Arthur's hips. 

"Khan, p-please listen, we can't mate here...I-I'm not safe" 

That got a reaction. Khan's head snapped up from its place on Arthur's neck and sniffed the air. Looking for the source of danger that was causing his mate's unease. Slowly his grip slackened and his pupils shrank minimally as he began to gain more self control. 

"As ever you are right, omega mine" he purred softly whilst sweeping his hair back to compose himself. "But when we get out- and we will- I will take you back to our quarters and mate with you until you are drowned with my scent, inside and out" he growled, bending down to kiss Arthur's lips once more. 

"I'm not going to stop you" Arthur quipped playfully, allowing their gazes to lock for long seconds before looking away, scouring the pristine white room. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was just four white walls boxing them in, ensnaring them like animals. It was hateful. 

"Come now, sleep" Khan ushered him toward a white, no surprise there, bunk that jutted out from the wall. Even though he had been a sleep for god know who long in that med bay at the confronting orders of his alpha, Arthur's eyes dropped languidly. A large hand placed against the small of his back guided him toward the bunk, shrouding him in comfort and the delightful feeling of protection. 

Drowsily, Arthur clambered onto the padded bench and rolled onto his back. Submissively gazing back up at the tall form of his counterpart. Khan loomed over Arthur's side, blue eyes half lidded as the swept over Arthur's body. Lips curving into a small smile. 

Slowly Khan's hands braced the edge of the bunk before pulling his body upon it. He effortlessly dragged his body across Arthur's, relishing in the small whimper that escaped the red head's lips. Snugly he planted himself between the wall and Arthur, curling his arms around the smaller man to create a cocoon of protection between them. 

"Sleep, omega mine. When you wake we will be back in our quarters, I assure you" Khan uttered into the shell of Arthur's ear. 

"Really, what makes you so sure?" Arthur queried as he turned to face his Alpha, one eyebrow arched. 

Khan smiled at his confusion and leaned in closer, as if to confide a great secret for only Arthur's ears to hear.   
"I have a plan" he murmured quietly, punctuating his sentence with a short kiss to the soft shell of Arthur's ear. 

"What-" 

"Sleep now, we must keep them thinking I'm tailoring to you as to not raise suspicion" 

"But you are tailoring to me" 

"Yes but when you are asleep and I am confident of your safety I will put my plan into action" 

"While I'm asleep?" 

"I once carried you on my shoulders while you were unconscious,across a planet whilst in combat, this will be easy" Khan boasted, his chest expanding slightly against Arthur's side. 

"Okay, okay Mr. confidence, you can put your pecks away" Arthur chided, lightly slapping his chest. 

"You like them" Khan smiled and squeezed his arms around Arthur, bringing them closer just the tiniest amount. 

"Yeah but they're distracting me from falling asleep, which you so desperately want me to do" said Arthur as he rolled onto his side, smiling like a love sick goof. 

Like a vine, Arthur felt Khan's arms grip him and pull him close until there bodies were flush against each other. Blush dusted across his face at the memories of being in such position with Khan, except in the memories they were partaking in a very explicit activity. 

"Yes, sleep" Khan's deep voice murmured into the back of Arthur's neck, as he planted a small kiss to his bond mark. 

Arthur released a deep sigh of content as he allowed sleep to overcome him, feeling safe on the arms of his alpha. 

\---

Arthur woke to the blaring scream of the ships siren and red flashing lights. Quickly he sat up to see unconscious bodies strewn across the white floor holding bay. Subconsciously he put out his hand, searching for the reassuring warmth of his mate. 

"Khan?" He bleated like a frightened lamb. Weak from his slumber did he try to stand, the sirens becoming white noise to his sleepy ears. The strong musk of an alpha whisked in front of his nose before he felt a pair of firm hands seize his shoulders. 

"Time to go" Khan's sultry voice announced before the hands upon his shoulders moved to his hips. Abruptly Arthur was lifted from the ground and hoisted over Khan's shoulder. Only secured in place by one large hand placed upon his arse. Most unflattering. 

Before he could protest they were running down the hall, unconscious bodies littered everywhere. Arthur just huffed out an annoyed sigh of being hung over his mates shoulder like a damsel in distress. He was very capable of running by his damn self! 

"Don't be upset, no one is around to whiteness and I admit having your ass this close to my face is rather arousing" Khan quipped, adding a squeeze to Arthur's butt cheek to drive his point home. 

"Oh shut up and run" Arthur grumbled, trying desperately to hide the blush spreading across his face. Khan released a sly chuckle before picking up the pace and lengthening his stride. 

\----

Chest's heaving, hearts pounding, blood racing as they collapsed back onto the mattress. 

"Jesus Christ, you weren't lying!" Arthur exclaimed, wiping himself off onto the rumpled sheets. 

"I never lie" Khan cracked a lavishing grin as he swept back his hair. Arthur turned to face him, sharing the same wide smile feeling exactly like a love sick goof yet again. 

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you" said Arthur as he nuzzled into Khan's side. Relishing the warmth and comfort he felt in his mates embrace. Slowly he began to feel the throws of sleep overcome him. 

That was until he felt a large hand squeeze his arsecheek. 

"KHAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Khan was an ass man? 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and maybe a comment. It will really make my day! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful day.


End file.
